Girlfriend for Hire
by daydreamer024
Summary: Natsume made a deal to his old man to be a good boy but to do this he needs to find a girl.HE meets Mikan a girl who is a working student and he got a plan. at first he thought of just using her but along the way something got wrong. Will Natsume succeed to be a good boy or marry the girl he don't like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Umm… this is my first fan fiction so plsss. Don't be harsh with your reviews. I'm open for suggestions. BUT for now pls. Enjoy my fanfic…**

**Feel free to review!**

**Girlfriend for Hire**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

All the eyes are looking at the car that stopped at the front of the gate of the most prestigious school of Alice Academy. When a handsome guy with crimson eyes went out of the car that made the girls giggled. And his none other than Natsume Hyuuga . "His so handsome" one of the girls said dreamily. Natsume walked casually like it is so usual for him. But snorted as he heard what the girl said.

"What's with the grumpy face, Natsume?" Ruka his best friend asked him as he reached his classroom.

"My old man."Natsume said while reading his manga.

"What's the matter?" Ruka asked. "Don't tell me his asking about your love life again?" Ruka smirk as he started to annoy Natsume.

"Shut up" Natsume said as he glared at Ruka.

**Flashback:**

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked his grandfather on the other line. His grandfather called him early in the morning.

"I'm just saying that if you're not going to stop being a playboy I will make the arrange marriage with the Shouda for real?" His grandfather threatened him. That made Natsume annoyed.

"Are you threatening me?"Natsume said irritated.

"No. Just don't be surprise that one day you'll know that you're engage already"His grandfather laughed after saying those words.

"What do you want me to do ?" Natsume gritted his teeth.

"Simple just show me that you'll never play with a girl's feeling again. And show me that you're responsible now" His grandfather was serious and hang the phone

**End of Flashback:**

"You better be a good man now ,Natsume" Ruka said with mockery as he gently tapped Natsume's shoulder

"sight, Do I have a choice." Natsume said as their teacher came that made everyone quite. Their teacher was a terror.

"Go back to your sit everyone." He said.

" Hai! Gino-sensei" The class replied.

The class is over and Natsume was making his way to the parking area when he suddenly bump into someone, that made him annoyed. "Watch your steps" Natsume yelled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry I'm just that in a hurry now" the girl bowed as she apologise.

"Hn." that's his only reply. "I don't need your sorry" Natsume added.

The girl look up with an annoyed expression. "Fine. I was not conscious that you collide" The girl stomped her foot as she walked away. Her chestnut coloured hair sway as she stomped away, but she didn't noticed that her handkerchief fell. Natsume saw that and get the handkerchief which he noticed that there's an initial embroid in there `M.S` as he smirked liked he has a plan.

"That girl, she will know what the consequences for what she have done".Natsume called his driver and entered the car.

"Follow that girl with so many belongings", he said as he smirk.

**how was it. I know it is so short but don't worry I will make my next chapter longer. This chapter is just the introduction and the hint of what will this story is for. Next chapter the plan of Natsume for Mikan who can gueese it right will be post in my next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girlfriend for Hire**

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

Mikan feel like someone or something was following her, but when she looked back she didn't see any suspicious. She suddenly ran and joined the flow of people walking. On the other hand Natsume was pissed because of the sudden disappearance of the girl.

"Where did she go"Natsume said. "But I'm sure we will meet again" he added

The next day Mikan was running to her school . "Damn. I'm late" she said between her pants. She reached her school one minute before the bell rang. On her way to her classroom she saw Natsume standing in front of her.

" meet me after class" Natsume said.

"What? Why should I?"Mikan asked in confusion.

"Because I said it" Natsume said as he lean to the wall.

"Who do you think are you?" Mikan said

"You'll see" With that Natsume turned his back. " at the parking lot I'll wait for you". And he went to his classroom. Mikan was left there annoyed with the boy's presence.

"Hey do you want to be late in our class?" A cold voice asked from behind. Mikan knew that voice and immediately turn aaround.

"Hotaru!"Mikan smiled at her friend.

"Who else." Hotaru rolled her eyes. " Let's go" with that she dragged Mikan to their classroom.

The bell rang signalled that the class is over. Mikan was thinking whether she will meet the guy or not. But her feet brought her to the parking lot.

"What take you so long?" Natsume asked not pleased

"Be thankful that I came." Mikan yelled.

" no way."

"What do you need from me?" Mikan change the topic.

"You'll see. Get in the car " Natsume commanded and dragged mikan inside.

"Are you kidnapping me? Well I'm sorry you will get nothing from me" Mikan yelled to the boy.

"Will you shut up . I'm not kidnapping you. Why should I kidnap an ugly girl like you"Natsume said teasingly. Their rode were so silent and when the car stopped in front of a coffee shop that's the time Mikan open her mouth .

"Where are we" Mikan asked. Natsume didn't answer but dragged her inside the coffee shop. They sat near the glass door where they can see clearly the busy street.

"What do you need?" Mikan started.

"I need you to pretend as my girlfriend" Natsume replied emotionless

"What? Pretend as your girlfriend? No way." Mikan answered in surprised. Natsume was amused at her action, he thought she will say 'yes' right away. But his wrong.

"I'll pay you" He said

"why are asking me this?" Mikan was so confuse because the happenings were so fast. First this boy commanded her to meet him after class and brought her to a coffee shop and now his asking her to pretend as his girlfriend. ' Is this boy on a right state of mind' she thought.

"Look my grandfather is challenging me. I need to show him that I can be responsible" Natsume looked directly at Mikan's eyes.

"then, why am I invovle in this?"

"cause I know you're the one who can help me

"Look I'm a bit confuse can you tell me the whole story?"

"My old man told me that if I made another girl cry he will make me marry to a girl I don't want"Natsume explained the situation hoping that the girl can understand.

"well. You can avoid making a girl cry if you will just avoid getting into a relationship I think." Mikan nodded as she praised herself for a brilliant idea she thought.

"Is that true?. You can think?" He teased while sipping his coffee.

" Hey, I'm the one who is trying to help so stop teasing me" Mikan gently tap the table with her hands feeling annoyed.

"Because I want to show him that I can be responsible" natsume said while staring at the busy street

Mikan thought for a while and answered 'yes' "But we need a contract" she said while getting some paper and pen from her bag.

"a contract?" Natsume asked in amusement.

"Are you deft. I just said it." With that she handed Natsume a paper and a pen. "Who knows maybe you will run away after you get what you what you want. This will clear things".

"alright". Natsume smirk with the thought of this girl really using her mind.

"we will write what we want for this fake relationship" Mikan said while busy writing and didn't even take an effort looking at Natsume. There was a silence between them. Both of them were busy writing their wants, until Mikan broke the silence.

"I'm done" She announced. "Should I read it?"

"Fine" Natsume sigh while giving Mikan his attention.

Mikan cleared her troat before reading her paper. "Alright here are the things I want in this deal. First you should pay me in the end of this pretending"

"Wait. How much do you need" Natsume interrupted Mikan

"50,000" Mikan said seriously.

"sigh. Why do you need such that amount?."

"Its my personal reason" sadness was evident in her voice. Natsume noticed that and he know that she was hiding something from him. But he just shrugged it off and signalled her to go on.

"no. 2. No personal life involved

No. 3. You cant order me around every time you want

No. 4 you need to listen to my opinions

No. 5 During this pretending thing no one should go into another relationship.

No. 6 You should stop teasing me

No. 7 Don't interfere with what I do in my life

No. 8 You should tell me what is happening in our situation

No 9 Don't drag me when you want to." She ended and look at Natsume waiting him to answer.

"is it all what b you want?" Natsume aked while looking at his paper.

"No. I still don't have any idea for my last request" She said stirring her coffee. "Can I hear your request?"

"Fine, No. 1 Don't hope that this pretending will be true

No 2 You will keep this as a secret you will never tell this to anybody.

No 3 Don't think that I will love you

No 4 Don't hope that I will do sweet things to you

No 5 You should do what I want

No 6 We will never talk about the deal when we are with my friends

No 7 You should not always stuck with me

No 8 Don't expect me to be nice

No 9 Don't fall in love to me

No 10 Always remember that we were just doing this because of the deal." Natsume ended his request and looked at Mikan .

"Alright. Wait What's your name By the way?" She asked innocently. Natsume stare at her in amusement this is the first time that at girl didn't know him.

"Natsume Hyuuga and you?" He smirk

"Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you Natsume " Mikan smiled at him and looked at her watch and remembered something. She looked very shocked and she haste to get away. " I need to go. Goodbye see you around"She hurriedly went out of the coffee shop leaving Natsume alone. 'She never fails to amuse me' he thought and smirk rereading his request.

******************************************************************* **So how about that? Do you think its good? Don't forget to leave a review that's the only thing that made me inspire in writing this story. I think cant update soon because I will be busy in this upcoming month. But I will do my best to update fast. Too much of the talk so again I want to hear your comments,insights or ideas for this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! .. Sorry for the very late update.. but thank you for the reviews, it gives me idea for this chapter.. YES! Summer is here... . Alright back to the story. here's the start of their deal!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Start Of Pretending**

The next day Natsume went to his class with his usual frown. But it was changed when he saw Mikan running to her class, as usual she's late. Natsume smirk at the sight of the girl.

"Hey Natsume, what's with the smirk?" Ruka asked.

"None of your business" Natsume replied coldly, as he sat at his chair.

"Alright" Ruka said. Then a girl with an auburn hair entered the room.

"Umm….. Excuse me is Koko here?" She asked the people in the class.

"Oh! Mikan what's the matter?" Koko asked her worriedly, walking to the direction of Mikan

"I just came here to return the book I borrowed" Mikan said while giving the book to Koko.

"You're done reading this?" Koko asked Mikan.

Mikan nodded and said yes, She was about to bid her goodbye when she suddenly saw someone familiar. "Natsume" she said in surprised.

"What?" Natsume asked.

Mikan shooked her head and said "Nothing".

"Mikan spill it out" Natsume commanded.

"I said nothing. I don't have anything to say" Mikan replied.

"You know each other?" Koko and Ruka said in chorused.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend"Natsume replied emotionless.

"WHAT!" Koko and Ruka exclaimed in surprised.

"Is it true Mikan?" Koko asked

"Ummm... y-yes" Mikan said lowering her head

"I see. So that's your plan, ne Natsume?" Ruka whispered to Natsume.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to go now Koko , Goodbye" Mikan said feeling uncomfortable and went out of the room.

"You get another girlfriend." Ruka stated.

"What's the matter?" Natsume asked

"I'm just wondering if how long will you and that girl will be an item" Ruka said.

"I don't know maybe four months" Natsume stated, ruka looked at him suspicuosly.

**Lunch Time**

Mikan and Hotaru went to the canteen and get their food but they noticed that there are no any vacant sit for them. Then suddenly—

"Ne, Mikan-chan. Come sit here", Ruka waved at Mikan. Signalling her and her friend to sit at their table. Having no choice Mikan walked slowly to the table.

"Mikan, tell me how did Nogi know you?" Hotaru asked Mikan while they're walking going to the table.

"Umm…. It's a long story Hotaru, maybe I'll tell you some other time". Mikan forced a smile that turns out to be a fake one.

"Mikan you sit beside Natsume",Ruka said then ate his salad. Their sitting arrangement was Koko,Natsume and Mikan on the right side of the table while Ruka and Hotaru on the left side of the table. The students inside of the canteen were looking at them.

"Is she the new girlfriend of Natsume-sama?" One girl asked her friend. The room were filled of whispering until the bell rang signalling that the lunch time is over.

"now we are officially a couple in front of everyone" Natsume whispered while they are walking to the door of the canteen

"Why do your friend need to ask us to sit there?" Mikan asked Natsume also whispering.

"Of course he think that we are an item" Natsume replied.

"Oh." Is the only thing Mikan manage to say.

"Ne, we need to part ways now. Goodbye" Mikan said and bid goodbye to the boys. She and Hotaru walked to their classroom.

"Mikan now tell me how did you and Natsume become an item?" Hotaru asked seriously.

Mikan didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry Hotaru but I can't tell you the reason now'.Mikan said in her mind.

"Umm…. M-maybe because im beautiful and Natsume gets attracted to me so we become an item. Ha ha ha" Mikan laughed nervously as she said her lie. She looked at the ground while they're walking.

"what a lame statement Mikan" Hotaru said coldy. '_I know theres something she's not telling me. I'll gonna let you pass now, I know you don't want to tell the truth'_ Hotaru thought looking at Mikan.

When Mikan and Hotaru entered their room many of their classmates approach them.

"Is it true Mikan you're the new girlfriend of Natsume-sama?" a girl with black-short hair asked Mikan.

"Umm….. Y-yyes" Mikan said

"Wow you're so lucky"

"Can you tell us how did you become Natsume's girlfriend?"

"Since when did you become Natsume-sama's girlfriend?",many of her classmates want to know every single detail.

"Enough guys, we all know that Natsume will break her up soon. So stop asking her questions", Luna said, sitting at her chair crossing her arms and legs with her friends at her side.

"Luna, why are you so bitter"Nonoko told

"You know because Mikan is not the type of girl Natsume will like."Luna said as she stand up and walked to the direction where Mikan and the others were standing.

"Well, Luna accept the fact that Mikan is Natsume's girlfriend now. I'm sure your just jealous 'coz Natsume likes Mikan. Hmm…. And he didn't know that you exist" Nonoko sarcastically said and everyone laughed at her statement.

"So what!. One day I'm going to be his girlfriend" Luna yelled .

"Haha.. Luna when will that be?" One of the boys burst out laughing making Luna more annoyed.

"Soon you'll see. Losers"Luan said and went back to her sit.

"Your hopeless, Luna", Hotaru said emotionless.

"Go back to your sit everyone"Gino sensei said at the front of the door. The moment they hear Gino's voice everyone rush to their sit.

"Tomorrow, were going to have a tree planting program tomorrow. And your section will join the section A" Gino said and start his lesson

'_That section. __'_ Mikan thought

**So how was it? Is it long? I hope it's good for a start of a pretending.**

**I'm not going to make this long. So pls. leave a review and if you want you can also share your ideas for this story.**

**Thank you !**


End file.
